It begins in San Francisco
by obsessedwanime
Summary: On HAITUS. Tea comes back to Domino after being in the states for eight years. Kaiba seems to be the only one who hasn't changed while she was gone. Is she right or is she wrong? SetoxTea JoeyxMai YugixRebecca TristanxSerenity
1. They're back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.**

**Some of you might already know that I'm deciding on whether or not to put my Seto Kaiba fic that I've mean writing on here. Well this is _not_ the fic I was talking about. This one popped into my and it won't leave so I decided to post it so it'll stop bugging me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: It Finally Begins**

Our story begins in the San Francisco, California airport. Terminal 34E to be exact._ (I don't know if this is an actually terminal in the San Francisco airport or not. If not, you may insert a real terminal number if you wish.) _Here many people wait for the arrival of the airplane that will take them to Domino City, Japan. Amongst these travelers are two women. One American, the other Japanese. The American has long straight blonde hair that she is currently wearing down. She also has grey-green eyes and pink half moon spectacles. She's currently typing away on her laptop working on a new computer program she's designing. Her companion, the Japanese woman, is stairing out the large windows that face the runway. This woman has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. But of course no one can tell because she's wearing dark sun glasses. Not to mention her whole attire is black. Shirt, pants, sweatshirt, hat, shoes, everything. And she's done this so no one, especially the press, will recognize her. For she is the famous dancer and sometimes model Tea Gardner. As you might have guessed her companion is Rebecca Hawkins.

It's been eight years since Tea was in Domino. She can't wait to get back and see what has changed. Rebecca isn't as excited as Tea, but she defiantly wants to see Yugi again. Whether she shows it or not. "Flight 417 for Domino City has arrived. Please begin boarding," says the announcer lady. They board the plane again begin their journey back to Domino City.

"Flight 417 from San Francisco has just arrived," the announcer lady in the Domino City airport announces to those waiting for people that were on the plane.

"Hey Yug, ain't that Tea and Rebecca's flight?" Joey asks Yugi. Everyone has changed in the past eight years. Joey for one cut his mop of hair. In a more normal type of fashion. _(Like Tai from Digimon did at the end of the last episode of season 2.) _Yugi still has that spiky hairstyle and his almost all black attire. But he did grow a couple more inches. Tristan and Serenity haven't physically changed much. They're now dating much to Joey and Duke's dismay. Mai still wears revealing clothing, but not as revealing. She and Joey are married and have been for eight years now. They haven't had any kids yet, but maybe soon.

"Yeah, they should be coming off soon."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Couldn't get big brother to willing come with me," says an out of breath young man with long black hair that is being held back in a ponytail. "Did the plane arrive yet?"

"It just got here Mokuba," states Mai looking slightly up since Mokuba had grown to almost as tall as Seto.

"Oh, good," says none other than Seto Kaiba from behind Mokuba. Every word is dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it's nice to see you too Kaiba."

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

"Well it's nice to see you too Kaiba." _I must be looking at an angel,_ I think as I gaze at the speaker of the sarcastic comment. She's the must beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has gorgeous long blonde hair, grayish green eyes, and curves in all the right places. Since I grew quite a bit, I'm actually looking down at her. _She looks so familiar. But where have I seen her before?_ I ask myself as I look at her dumbfounded. The voice of another snaps me out of my dream like state.

"Can you actually say something nice without being sarcastic, Kaiba?"

* * *

**Seto's POV**

"Can you actually say something nice without being sarcastic, Kaiba?" The speaker before her was obviously that little twerp Rebecca Hawkins. But this beauty is a complete mystery to me. _Even for being in all black she is so HOT,_ I think as I continue to gaze. _Wait!_ my quick mind screams, _That must be Gardner. She's supposed to be arriving today with Hawkins. There's no one else she could possibly be….Did I say she was hot before? She is not hot._ I confirmed with myself. As if making it official I nodded my head while having my eyes closed. "So you've finally realized Yugi is a better duelist than you are?" This statement snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I asked you if you've finally figured out Yugi is a better duelist than you and you nodded. And I thought you weren't even paying attention," stated Tea looking up at me with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Why should I even answer one of your questions Gardner? You're not worth my time," I state giving her a death glare, "Come on Mokuba we saw them, now let's go."

"You go on ahead Seto. I'm gonna hang with them for a little while. I know you have work to do," says Mokuba.

"Alright, just don't be out too late."

"Whatever, Seto." I roll my eyes at this. _He'll be back late._ I walk back to the limo and head back to Kaiba Corp. to finish up the latest version of the duel disk.

* * *

**Third Person POV at Yugi's Game Shop**

Yugi, Rebecca, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Serenity, and Mokuba are in Yugi's living room chatting away. "So Mokuba, how'd you get ya brother ta come to the airport with you?" asks Joey curious to find the answer.

"Easy, I black mailed him," answers Mokuba with a smile on his face.

"You black mailed him?" repeats Yugi surprised, "With what?"

"Now that I can't tell you….I promised if he came I wouldn't tell," states Mokuba.

"Wow it's getting late. I better go guys," says Tea looking at the clock on the wall. It reads 12:00. Midnight.

"Yeah, best be going now," says Tristan. Everyone says there goodbyes. Rebecca is staying with Yugi while Tea is staying with her parents. As Tea heads home she wonders, _I wonder why Kaiba was starring at me for so long at the airport. Oh well. Only one can guess.

* * *

_

**What did Mokuba black mail Seto with?**

**If ya have any comments, concerns, criticim it's all welcome. I hope ya liked it. The chapter kinda sucks but the story will get better. Cross my heart and hope to die.**


	2. It's NOT a date!

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I've been busy and I had no ideas for this. So here it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: It's NOT a date!**

We're at Yugi's game shop. It's the morning after Rebecca and Tea's return. Yugi's tending the shop this early in the morning. It's about seven o'clock. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Rebecca, Rebecca, REBECCA! Why can't he get her out of his head? Why is she tormenting his mind? _All I can think about is how much she has changed. How beautiful she is. How wonderful she is! Even when I stop thinking about her she somehow pops back into my head! What's wrong with me?_ thinks Yugi getting so confused. Little did Yugi know that none other than Seto Kaiba is having a similier problem at that very moment.

* * *

**Seto's POV**

I'm in my home office staring at my laptop thinking that it'll stop me from thinking of a certain blue eyed girl. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? Not even work can get my mind off her! This is ridiculous! There is no way those old feelings are returning! _**(1)**_ But are they? Maybe a walk will get her out of my head._ So Seto set out on his walk of Domino City. He wasn't paying much attention to where he's going and walked right into a small shop. When he saw Yugi standing at the counter attempting to pull his spiky, multicolored hair out of his head, Seto finally snapped out of it and registered that he's in Yugi's game shop. The bell above the door rang signaling Yugi that someone just stepped into the very small store. "Do you seriously dislike your hair so much you/re willing to pull it out?" I ask getting his attention.

"No. I'm just frustrated. There's just something that has been bothering me all night and I couldn't sleep. Why are you in here in the first place?" he replied.

"Just clearing my head and absentmindedly walked in. Is that a problem?"

"No. Just asking."

"What has got you frustrated anyway?" I ask for some reason becoming curious as to what Yugi's dilemma is.

"Why do you suddenly care? Either way, there's no way **you** of all people could help me. You have no experience in this department of life," Yugi replied sourly. For some reason I feel like being nice today.

"You never know I could surprise you," I state walking further into the shop up to the counter I so long ago demanded Yugi's grandfather to give me his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"If you want to try. I meet this girl the other day that I haven't seen in a while…"

"Rebecca Hawkins."

"Right. And since then I haven't been able… Hey! How do you know I'm talking about Rebecca?" asks Yugi. And now he's starting to blush. Now this is the Yugi I remember.

"Come on, I saw the way you were looking at her at the airport yesterday."

"Yeah? Well, I saw the way you were looking at Tea yesterday." _That was the lamest come back I've ever heard! I wasn't looking at her any differently then usual!_

"I wasn't looking at her any differently!"

"Yeah you were Kaiba. You were acting like you were looking at a goddess instead of Tea." _What's the difference?_

"No I wasn't! You were imagining things. Anyway, you should tell Rebecca how you feel."

"But what is that exactly?" asking himself more than me. Like he doesn't know that he's head over heels for Rebecca. _Come on! How more obvious can it be?_

"Yugi? Are you down there?" asks a high-pitched voice coming from the stairs next to the counter. Within seconds Rebecca comes down the stairs in her pajamas looking very tired.

"I'm right here Rebecca. Go back to bed. We were up late last night," says Yugi looking at Rebecca all the while.

"Okay, Yugi. See you later. Bye Kaiba," she says as she walks up the stairs back to what I assume are their living quarters. I didn't even think she saw me. At this I decide I should head home and at least try to get some work done. Now I know I'm not the only one experiencing these strange feelings. So now I start to head to the door.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" asks Yugi.

"Home. I need to get some work done," I state in a monotone voice.

"Okay." Knowing he won't say anymore, I walk out the door and begin my journey back to the mansion.

_Later that same day_

_Finally I got this done. It's about time too. I haven't been to the park for a while. I think I'll go for another walk._ With this thought ended I shut down my laptop and leave the mansion to walk to Domino City Park. When I arrive I see a picture perfect spring day. _Wow. There was not a single manly word in that sentence._ I stroll though not really taking in what is around until I approach the lake. It's surrounded by cherry blossom trees that are in full bloom and make the lake look magical. _Yet again, not a single manly word in that sentence. What's wrong with me today! _Suddenly, I see a young woman in a floral sundress sitting at the water's edge reading a book. I immediately recognize her as Tea Gardner. For some reason I feel inclined to sit next to her. She's so engrossed in her book she doesn't even notice me sit down right next to her. "What are you reading, Gardner?" I ask.

* * *

**Tea's POV**

"What are you reading, Gardner?" someone asks. I turn to my left and there sitting next to me and looking at me is none other than Seto Kaiba. _Okay. Kaiba is being nice. Am I dreaming or is the world ending?_

"Why do you care?" I ask. _Nice one Tea. Now he'll be all mean like usual….Wait. Why do I care if he's nice or not? Maybe because he's a lot hotter when he's being nice. What! Did I just think Kaiba is hot? No, it's the heat. It's starting to get to me._

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"Well if you must know. It's _It Begins in San Francisco_ by Audrey Hamilton." (**A/N:** Not a real book or author. If there is and I somehow don't know about it, it's not the book and/or author I'm talking about.) _I don't know why I'm talking to him. He's such a jerk. But, maybe he has changed over the years. Yeah right. That'll be the day!_

"Interesting."

"Why are you talking to me, Kaiba?"

"I don't know I just feel like it."

"Okay." _This is getting really weird. Next thing I know he'll be asking me out on a date. Like that'll ever happen._

"Can you… meet me here tonight… around six?" he suddenly asks._ He sounds as if he's nervous._

"What?"

"Can you meet me here tonight around six? Are you having hearing problems today?" _Well, at least he's acting normal again._

"I'm not having hearing problems!"

"Whatever. So will you show or not?" _Show? Show what? Oh, he means come back later._

"Sure. But why do you what to meet me?"

"There's something I want to show you," he states simply. _I wonder what he wants to show me.

* * *

_

**Over with Yugi and Rebecca (Third Person)**

"Yugi, is there something wrong? You haven't said much all day," says Rebecca worried that something is wrong. They're sitting in the living room above the game shop. Yugi is usually quite, but never so quite that he barely talks.

"I'm fine, Rebecca. I've just been thinking a lot today. You want to do something tonight?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" asks Rebecca excitedly.

"How about we go to a club? I haven't been to one in a long time."

"How long?" asks Rebecca getting up to sit on the couch next to Yugi.

"I don't know. A couple years," says Yugi calmly, not noticing Rebecca is right next to him.

"A COUPLE YEARS!" screams Rebecca causing poor Yugi to get the scare of his life. Of course this includes jumping slightly and letting out a small scream.

"Rebecca! Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Yugi," she says putting an upset face on, "But I was so surprised. You poor deprived man. How have you lived these past years?" She is now almost on Yugi's lap while stroking his face.

"Rebecca, it's not that big a deal," he says as he becomes more and more comfortable with their current position.

* * *

**Kaiba Mansion (Mokuba's POV)**

Seto got back from walking around the city not to long ago in a really happy mood. Which is weird because… well… he's Seto and he hasn't been in this good a mood since before Tea left for the states eight years ago. Maybe his "none existing" feelings for her have returned now that she has. I can only hope and try to pry it out of Seto. And that's what I'm going to do. In a couple minutes I arrive in front of his home office door. I knock. A "Come in" sound from the other side of the door. I open it to see my big, workaholic brother NOT work on the computer in front of him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Seto?" I ask really afraid that this isn't Seto.

"Don't worry kid, it's me. I'm fine," says Seto turning around in his chair to look at me. He has a smile on his face! A real smile!

"Seto, why are you so happy? You haven't really smiled since Tea left."

"What, I can't be happy to hear my brother is concerned about my safety?"

"Don't change the subject! You've been talking to Tea haven't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"I'm your brother Seto. You can't hide anything from me. You asked her out on a date didn't you?"

"No. That's ridiculous. I asked her to meet me at the park."

"Like a walk in the park isn't a date."

"It's not a date."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"For the last time Mokuba, It's NOT a date!"


	3. That Was Then

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Jesse McCartney.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: That Was Then**

**Seto's POV**

It is half past five and I'm ready to meet Tea. _I should have told her not to dress formally. Knowing her she probably will._ "As long as it doesn't rain everything will be fine not matter if she dresses up or not," I say to no one in particular. I grab my keys and I'm on my way to the garage. Soon I reach the garage and easily find my motorcycle right where I left it. I grab the helmet from its resting place, put it on, start up the engine, and ride out of the garage and onto the sunlight street. Soon I'm at the park. I park my bike in the parking lot. _I forgot to tell her where to meet me._ I mentally slap myself with the sudden realization. _Maybe she will be at the lake, like earlier._ Quickly deciding this is where I should go I begin my short walk to the lake Tea was at. When I get there, there she is sitting on a bench not to far away. _Damn, she looks hot. Great. There I go again._ She's wearing a knee length denim shirt, a pink halter top, and white flip flops. She has her beautiful brown hair down with a small head band in her hair to (probably) keep it out of her face. I'm almost compelled to get turn around and go home. But the key word there is almost. One thing I learned from Gozaburo that I'm actually going to listen to is to never ditch an appointment, especially if you made it. Unless it's a major emergency. And there is no emergency to run off to. _Just my luck._ So I start walking toward her. When I reach her I say, "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

**Tea's POV**

"Are you ready to go?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see who I think is Seto Kaiba. _No it can't be. He'd never be caught in jeans. At least I don't think he would be._ Sure enough a tall and hot man is standing in front of me. He has brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a muscular build. He's wearing a blank, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Kaiba?" I ask unsure if my eyes are deceiving me or not. In all the years I've known him I've never seen him in jeans.

"Are we now having sight problems?" he asks. _Okay, it's Kaiba._

"No. I just wasn't sure if it was you since I've never seen you in jeans and a T-shirt," I say staying up from the bench I was sitting on.

"Whatever. Come on, we don't have much time." With this said he starts walking to the parking lot. Fast too, might I add. I have to jog to keep up with him. _Either he's actually running late for once or his timing for today is way off. Okay there is not much difference, but whatever. WTF!_ He is sitting on a blue **MOTORCYCLE**!_ Since when does he have a motorcycle?_

"Since when do you have a _motorcycle_?" I say not believing my eyes. **SETO KAIBA IS SITTING ON A MOTORCYCLE!** _What has the world come to!_

"I've had it for years. Are you going to get on or what?" he says pulling out another helmet from no where. I take it and get on behind him. "Hold on."

"To where?" I've never been on one before. How do you not fall off?

"Where do you think?" he says like I'm stupid or something. Before I can answer he starts it and start to pull out of the parking lot. In no time at all we're speeding down the street. I quickly put my arms around his waist, bury my face in his back, and wait for him to stop the bike.

* * *

**Seto's POV**

"Hold on."

"To Where?"

"Where do you think?" _Seriously, there aren't many places for a second passenger to hold on to. _I then start up the bike and drive onto the road where I speed up. Eminently I feel Tea grab onto my waist and her head on my back. _She must have never been on a motorcycle before._ All too soon we reach our destination. The beach. "We're here." She doesn't let go. I can't turn around since she's holding onto my waist so hard. "Tea, we're here. You can let go." No response. I shake her. "Tea, open your eyes," I said this much more softly. She then lifts up her head, then let go of me and gets off the bike.

"Why are we at the beach?" she asks. You can tell she's confused.

"You don't remember? We came here for our first date."

"Now I remember. This is also where you dumped me."

"Oh yeah. Look Tea, I…"

"Don't 'Look Tea' me. If you brought me here to apologize and get me back… it's not going to happen," she says, interrupting me. _I know she'd be stubborn. She knows me too well._ Being me, I always have back up. I go to the bike and turn the CD player on. _Being rich has its perks._ It starts playing "That Was Then" by Jesse McCartney. _Jesse's Tea's favorite singer._

'_Guess you never really know just what you've got_

'_til you finally realize she could be gone_

_I know that I've been taking you for granted_

_For the longest time'_

I've been listening to the song a lot lately, so I've learned the lyrics. So I start singing along with Jesse.

'_All you wanted was someone who really cares_

_And I didn't even notice you were there_

_I promise that I'll never make that same mistake_

_Not twice…'_

Suddenly I hear a third voice singing. It's Tea. Wow. She has a beautiful voice.

'_That was then... this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again…show you how_

_I know that it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then… this is now_

_Took some time to figure out love is all you need_

_Guess I never really thought about it before_

_I was thinking of myself, and nothing more_

_Didn't even wanna try to find out_

_How you really feel_

_Now I see that I'm the lucky one, it's true_

_And I never want to lose_

_I was trippin' in a fantasy…_

_And missing what was real_

_That was then…this is now_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again… show you how_

_I know that it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then…this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need_

_I used to be someone_

_Who only really thought about themselves_

_And no one else and you could tell baby_

_But that's before I understood_

_That when you got something this good_

_Gotta let her know…_

_And I want you to know_

_You're always my priority_

_And I wanna give more than all the love you need_

_Took a little time…_

_But now you finally see_

_That you're my world_

_I never want our love to fade ready, willing…_

_And I'm gonna do whatever it takes_

_No, I'm never gonna let it all slip away_

'_cause you're my girl_

_That was then… this is now_

_Took some time to come around_

_All I wanna do…_

_Is try again…show you how_

_I know it's all about_

_Giving attention to you_

_I was a fool for way too long_

_What you wanted, I could not see_

_That was then…this is now_

_Took some time to figure out_

_Love is all you need'_

"Oh Seto, you remembered." With that said she jumps into my arms and hugs me tight.

**

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
